Festividades humanas
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Cuando una celebración del mundo humano llega a oídos de Rukia, ella quiere participar. San Valentín o el día de los enamorados fue lo último que se entero así que Renji será el encargado de hacerla participe de dicha festividad. Un RENRUKI desbordante de amor.


**Hola! Que tal? Paso a presentarme, para las que no me conocen, mi alias es Lisa Y. Estoy en el fandom de bleach hace unos cuantos años y es la primera vez que escribo para la ship que me gusta, siempre lo hice para el Ichiruki por el hecho de sentime más cómoda haciendolo. Siento que de alguna forma estuve traicionando a una de las dos ships, pero son cosas que pasan xD. **

**Sí, también estuve viendo que el RR esta muerto como bleach en general, pero solo quería publicar esto para estar en paz con mi alma. **

**Sí eres Renruki y estas leyendo esto, gracias por darme la oportunidad y si eres Ichiruki, pido amor y paz! **

**Este oneshot surgió hace unos días porque me acorde que era San Valentin, espero que les guste. Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Lisa Y.**

**PD: ya saben que bleach no me pertenece :( es propiedad de Kubo.**

**.**

**.  
.**

_**Festividades humanas**_

Vivir en la Sociedad de Almas era vivir en el pasado, aún era como estar en la época Edo, tenían sus costumbres y así todos se llevaban bien o eso aparentaban. En cambio, el vivir en el Mundo Humano era el presente, sus costumbres eran completamente diferentes y algunas eran divertidas. Celebraran muchas cosas que en el Seireitei ni siquiera existían, como la navidad, año nuevo, San Valentín, el día de Blanco, entre otros miles de eventos de procedencia extraña. Cuando una de esas celebraciones llegaba a oídos u ojos de cierta shinigami, lo único que quería ella era ser parte de dicha tradición sin importar quien fuera él o la que tenía que soportar cumplir su capricho.

Faltaban solo dos días para la celebración de San Valentín y Rukia quería participar, su victima no era nada más y nada menos que su pareja. El teniente siempre cumplía con casi todos sus caprichos, pero esta vez, él no tenia ni idea de lo que significaba esa fecha. Llevaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar por al menos una hora, sino fuera porque había sido interrumpido por su capitán, el piso tendría la marca de su recorrido. El trabajo que le asigno el noble lo ayudo a distraerse hasta la llegada de Hisagi. Luego de caminar por los escuadrones pensando de a quien pedirle información sobre esta fecha o al menos que le dijeran quien demonios era Valentín, termino por entrar en la novena división, ellos se encargan de la revista que publicaban cada cierto periodo, así que seguro tenían información sobre esta fecha. Primero se había dirigido a la doceava ya que el nombre decía que se dedicaban a la investigación ¿no? Pero el solo hecho de pensar en el capitán Kurotsuchi decidió que era mejor consultar en otro lado, la publicidad de cierta revista lo hizo dirigirse con Shuuhei.

La hora del almuerzo comenzó, Renji suspiro frustrado, no le quedaba de otra que ir al Mundo Humano a investigar por su cuenta. Llevaba sin visitar ese lado al menos unos seis o siete años, no lo recordaba. Ichigo podía ayudarlo o burlarse de él, mejor consultaría a Urahara o al capitán Hirako, ellos habían estado en ese mundo muchos años, debían de conocer esa costumbre.

—Disculpa la tardanza teniente Abarai —interrumpió Hisagi, al encontrar la puerta abierta de la oficina del pelirrojo—. Tuve que atender unos asuntos con suma urgencia.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia, aunque estaba aliviado—, estaba pensando en ir al mundo humano o preguntarle a alguien que sepa sobre esta fecha o persona —le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento.

—Investigué sobre esta festividad y decidimos sacer un especial para la revista sobre esta fecha —le tendió una hoja—, por eso estaba ocupado.

—¿Quién demonios era Valentín? —pregunto antes de leer la hoja.

—Valentín era un sacerdote cristiano que casaba a los soldados a escondidas de su gobernador. Este hombre mando a capturarlo para exigirle una explicación de porque lo hacía, pero terminaron por decapitarlo para prohibir todo tipo de casamientos y uniones —continuo—, porque creían que un soldado soltero tenía menos obligaciones que uno casado.

—Entonces, ¿en Japón no se lo celebra? —le sonaba estúpido que celebraran la muerte de alguien, pero en las diferentes religiones se festejaban este tipo de eventos.

—Con el pasar de los años terminó por propagarse en todo el mundo. Se lo celebra el catorce de febrero porque en esta fecha fue cuando lo asesinaron.

—Festejan una muerte —murmuro rascándose la cabeza.

—En realidad lo que se festeja es el amor, este sacerdote unía dos almas enamoradas —le señalo la hoja—. En la hoja que tienes hay tips para demostrar el amor, aunque no creo que tú necesites demostrarlo ya que tienes una hija.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, pero son cosas que debo hacer por mi esposa ¿no?

—Así es —se levantó de su lugar—. Iré a continuar con mi trabajo y espero que le sea útil la información.

—Muchas gracias teniente —se puso de pie e hizo una venía para despedirse—. Quiero una copia de la nueva edición de la revista —no la leería, pero aportaría para que puedan continuar con su trabajo.

El joven se retiro dejando a solas al pelirrojo, leyó los tips y no parecían nada complicados si es que vivía en el mundo de los vivos. _"No importa que hagas, lo importante es hacerlo con amor"._ Eso era jodidamente cursi, la palabra "romance" con el nombre "Renji" no pegaban, así que debería de esforzarse al máximo para lograr enamorar a Rukia de alguna manera tierna.

.  
.

El jueves catorce de febrero había llegado. La morena se levanto temprano, ser una futura capitana no era fácil, debía entrenar para lograr el control total del bankai, le resultó extraño que su esposo no este durmiendo a su lado, pero últimamente tenía mas trabajo que ella. Se dio una ducha y luego volvió a la habitación a ponerse el uniforme, una vez vestida encontró una nota que antes no había visto por estar adormilada.

—"_Te espero en la sala —_leyó en voz baja—_ ¡Feliz San Valentín!"_

Lo había olvidado por completo y también sabía que Renji no era de ese tipo de hombres, solo le había dicho sobre esta festividad porque le resulto linda, pero no esperaba nada porque no lo veía necesario. Se dirigió a la sala nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que le esperaba en ese lugar. Al llegar al lugar indicado, el desayuno para tres estaba listo sobre la mesa, unos cuantos globos con forma de corazón decoraban el lugar.

—Idiota —hablo a la nada sonriendo por el resultado tan bonito proveniente de su esposo.

—Y el idiota tiene algo más para ti —respondió abriendo una de las puertas—, espera que el regalo tiene que terminar de despertarse.

Ichika paso por al lado de su padre no sin antes darle una patada en los tobillos con toda su fuerza y luego lo ignoro. La niña —disfrazada de conejo— camino hacía su madre, el rojo de su rostro casi igualaba al de su pelo. Entre sus manos cargaba una caja blanca con muchos conejitos grabados en ella y un moño color rojo.

—¡Feliz día de los enamorados! -dijo Renji al tiempo que su hija le entregaba el paquete.

—Muchas gracias —con un brazo tomo el regalo y con el otro levanto a la pequeña para abrazarla —y feliz San Valentín a ti también —miro a su esposo—. La verdad es que no esperaba nada de esto.

Abrió la caja para encontrarse dentro muchos chocolates con diferentes formas. Todos sus regalos habían sido excelentes y el decorado había sido colocado durante la noche, no sabía como agradecerle todo eso, se sentía tan querida. Abrazo a su hija y al abrazo se unió el joven que las miraba desde la puerta.

—La asociación de mujeres shinigamis me ayudaron con los globos —respondió la pregunta silenciosa de su esposa—, el desayuno lo prepare yo —continuó—, los chocolates me los vendió el capitán Hirako y esta hermosa niña —beso en la frente a su hija— quiso participar también.

—Pero yo no quería disfrazarme —se quejó la menor.

—Tú eres el mejor regalo de todos —admitió—. Gracias Renji.

Beso a su marido en los labios de forma tierna que solo duro unos segundos, estaba Ichika presente y debían de comportarse. Desayunaron juntos, sin lugar a dudas él siempre cumplía todos sus caprichos y ella también lo hacía, porque después de todo era una de las tantas maneras de demostrarse amor.

**.**

**.  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero leer la opinión la alguien, y no hay ni una también gracias a quien sea que se haya pasado xD. **

**Perdón por las fallas que puedan encontrarse, pero es lo que salió de forma rápida y me disculpo por lo corto, quizás en algún momento escriba algo mas largo. **

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
